AVP: Kill or Be Killed
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...


ALIENS VS. PREDATOR

Kill or Be Killed [Script Form]

By: W. Lynn

**Author's Note: **I decided to take a different format with this story. It would probably seem like more of a script then a story. You'll see. This story is going to be very much the same, plot wise, when compared to the movie. [At the beginning] Same people, same scenes. I won't really claim anything till further chapters. Anyways this prologue is similar to the movie but for the most part I made tons of changes. I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference between the movie and my story. Anything you do not recognize being in the movie then it belongs to me. Also I'm adding my own OC into the mix so expect some major changes.

* * *

OPENING

We open up to a sheet of white that seems to go on forever, endlessly making it a vast wasteland [almost] completely untouched by mankind. Glaciers and ice litter the scene giving us a full perspective of its proximity.

We slowly edge across a piece of land fashioned with the boney remains of enormous animals. By the structure of the bones we have a hunch that they belong to Whales. Each significant bone stoke out of the ice, unbothered. Burgundy soaked snow appears in patches around the stretch of land-Which is obviously revealed as fresh crimson blood. Who's blood that is-At this point we are unsure.

A structure similar to that of a barn can be seen off in the distance. It peacefully lied at the edge of the frozen sea, covered in its own blanket of snow. It creaked nosily when a gust of wind blew past and yet the aged structure still stands. Smoke lazily floats out of a chimney, blowing away rapidly with each powerful breeze.

EXT. BOUVETOYA WHALING STATION [1904] - STREET - DAY

The structure we saw earlier is sandwiched in-between two smaller buildings, which are somewhat similar to that of the original. We draw out to a narrow street showing us more similar structures forming into what seems to be a small town. Absolutely no sound could be heard besides the faint whistling of the wind and the thumping sounds it made when the strong gust came in contact with the many house-like structures. As if all seemed abandoned-out of nowhere, Karl, a robust-looking man bolted from around the corner and ran down the narrow street. He stopped, hunching over a second to catch his breath and peeked nervously over his shoulder. The bearded man is in nothing more than in a white T-shirt vaguely concealed by brownish overalls that seemed to be smeared with old blood. [Whale blood] His arms and face were fully exposed to the elements, which seemed to be plastic and were at the point of a dangerous blue.

Karl consciously begins to saunter down the central path, slowly sweeping his head left and right. The viewpoint disappears into a dark alley where we see Karl slowing amble his way pass and the dark outline of something with an elongated head lift itself from the shadows and sluggishly moves its head in the direction he went but does not make a move. The unaware Karl continues to leisurely trudge his way through thick snow.

A shrill thud that could be heard over the roaring winds echoed off to his left and he instantly looked, wide eyed, taken aback. He stared at the smaller building where the noise seemed to have originated from for a few tense seconds. The door to the building suddenly opened and loudly banged closed. Nothing more than the winds doing. Karl relaxed somewhat but was not taking any chances. He walked the opposite direction, cutting off the main road and into a side passage between to fairly sized buildings.

EXT. WHALING STATTION - SIDE PASSAGEWAY - DAY

Once at the end of the alleyway Karl stops to see the doors to the slaughter house wide open, a faint glow bathing the confines. Without hesitation, Karl sprinted his way over and inside where he closed the door be hide him.

EXT. WHALING STATTION - SLAUGHTER HOUSE – DAY

A sigh of relief escaped his mouth at being out of the full blunt of the wintry weather. He turned around finding the source of the light sitting on a table a few yards away. He bit by bit made his way over while rubbing his hands together in the hopes of conducting warmth back into his numb hands. He picked up the oil lamp by its handle and began to move deeper and deeper into the dark warehouse. He waved the lamp around as he moved, the lamp's light catching traces of harpoons, axes and chucks of frozen meat slightly swinging back in forth on hooks. The viewpoint leaves Karl and as Karl moves ahead a blur passes by the camera distorting Karl's form. Karl swiftly swivels around, pointing his light source frantically around but comes up with nothing.

PREDATOR-VISION

The form of Karl is seen high up above in reds and oranges. The lamp's dim fire having a heat signature of its own. Karl turned back around and continues to venture further into the warehouse. The vision slowly starts to move upward as our mystery prowler begins to stand up. We hear a low creak just as the Predator's P.O.V halts.

KARL'S P.O.V

Startled, Karl jumped at the creaking noise he so faintly heard overhead and turned around flashing the lamp's beam upward to see nothing but wooden flanks lining the ceiling but once again coming up with nothing. His feet began to backpedal while the camera gets a close up on his hazel eyes as they slowly looked to and fro.

A loud thud sounded off be hide Karl, the kind of thud someone would hear when they jumped off a high perch and land on solid ground. This time Karl didn't do anything, he completely froze where he stood. Willingly he slowly looked over his shoulder, and then completely turned around to see his stalker. We couldn't see what he was seeing but the look on his face is of that of horror. The camera is at an angle to wear we hear a sharp metallic sound. [Zink] The Predator's wrist blades [Which are camouflage] unsheathed in front of the camera, slightly blurring out Karl's form.

PREDATOR-VISION

We see Karl's frighten face before he hastily begins to make a futile attempt at running away. The Predator doesn't even get to make a move when an invisible force [Invisible because of the vision he's in] tackles Karl where he stands, easily taking him down and killing him instantly. Even before the Predator begins to change the vision we can see Karl's heat signatures go from a bright red to a cold blue. Just as the Predator switches to a more black vision a vivid green form disappears taking its dead prey with it.

NORMAL-VISION

The lamp Karl had in his possession nosily clatters to the ground, the oil spilling out and exploding flames, setting objects aflame. Chucks of flamed rocks flew at the Predator bouncing off his chest plate harmlessly. He didn't seem too concern about the building that was rapidly catching fire. We hear the thup thupping of his metal boots against the wooden flooring as he slowly began to backtrack. [He is still camouflaged at this point]

PREDATOR-VISION

It is dark besides the very black specks which represent the flames engulfing the building. The vision slowly turns multiple times from left to right, from right to looking up as the Predator begins searching for something. In the background you can hear the thumping of his double-heart.

NORMAL-VISION

We see the invisible bulk of the Predator as he stops for a brief moment. A spiked tail be hide him slowly unwinds and out of the shadows revels the head, then arms of a Alien as it sat upon its high perch, ready to pouch on the unsuspecting Predator.

PREDATOR-VISION

The vision fuzzed over for a second then refocused.

NORMAL-VISION

We hear the Predator's clicking sounds then the beeping noises of the wrist gadget the Predators wear on their wrist. After a few beeps, the camouflage dissolves completely, finally reveling are Predator. Flames coolly glare off the reflection of his mask. Still, right be hide him you can see the Alien no longer on its perch but literally a couple feet be hide him. The Alien hisses, purposely alerting the Predator of its presence. With lightning speed the Predator swiveled around in a blur but the Alien was already a move ahead of him. With a powerful swing of its tail the Predator went flying through the flames where he reappeared on the other side of the inferno making a rough landing on a table that quickly caved in to his size. Quickly coming out of his daze the Predator picked himself out of the rubbish and bounced back on his feet letting out a deafening roar that shook the building to its core. The Alien approached the blazing flames and hissed back its own war cry.

The two stood there into an intense standoff. On one side the Alien crouched, swishing its tail impatiently be hide it, staring down its adversary. On the other our Predator stood in a fighting pose, his emotionless mask capturing the scene fully. The Alien hissed one last time before launching itself across the fires. The Predator pulled out a spear in the blink of an eye, the reflection of his cold mask showing the Alien in mid-air.

Only one would make it out alive.

END CUT


End file.
